Dynasty Warriors 7 30 minutes in Heaven
by hidden.sakura21
Summary: A Dynasty Warriors 7 30 minutes in Heaven story. Anything could happen when you get locked in a closet with a random dynasty warriors guy. Enjoy!-hidden.sakura21
1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to Dynasty Warriors 7 30 minutes in Heaven! Where you can get stuck with a random Dynasty Warriors 7 character in a closet for 30 minutes and anything could happen during that time period. *winks* Ok, time to get serious! I, Li Song Wu had invited you to a "sleep over", but when you arrive you're greeted by a roomful of Dynasty Warriors 7 characters. So like a good friend I help you fight through the crowd. We talk for a bit until Gan Ning suggests we should play 7 minutes in Heaven (I'm not sure how he found out about the game.) Of course like the rebel I am I yell out "No! Let's make it 30 minutes! Mwuhahaha!" "Hey! Don't copy us you imbecile!" Sima Yi and Sima Shi yell out. "Geez, sorry. You don't have to be so serious." I say with a somewhat scared tone. Ok, *steals Ma Dai's hat* "Hey give that back!" shouts Ma Dai. "Oh, don't be a baby." I say with a smirk. "Alright, everybody put in something into the hat!" I yell out. "When am I going-" "Shut up Ma Dai!" I shout. "Now let the fun begin!" *winks*


	2. A feather from a war fan

*reaches into hat and takes out a feather* "A-A feather?" you ask with a puzzled face. I take the feather from your hand. "Hey!" you shout "Hrmm...Why does this look so familiar?" A quiet voice responds to my question "B-because it's m-mine. No, well it's Zhuge Liang's." says a very bright red Jiang Wei. You blush as you see him walk towards you. You've always had what we can say a fangirl sized crush on him. Now that you two get to go in the closet together, just the thought makes you blush even harder. Jiang Wei holds out his hand. "Ready?" "Yes..." is all you can manage to say. I escort you both to the closet. "Alright! Have fun you two!" I say as I close and lock the door.

Everything goes pitch black. You frantically look around for Jiang Wei. "Um, Jiang Wei?" You feel somebody turn you around and a pair of lips comes crashing onto yours. In shock you realize this is Jiang Wei. You try to pull back, but as you try Jiang Wei pulls you closer to his body. Finally the kiss breaks. You say "What happened to the shy boy I met outside?" "Oh, he's not here right now. Please leave a message after we f***." You respond with a giggle. "Now where were we?" Then he hungrily attacks your neck. All you can do let out a moan.

As he kisses up and down your neck he leaves trails of red marks. You let out a moan as he finds your sweet spot. He lets out a soft laugh when you moaned. Finally he pins you against the wall. He makes his way back up to your lips. He begs for entrance, but you tease him for a bit. He starts to get frustrated. So he rips off your shirt and bra and squeezes your breasts together. At this you let out a loud moan, and he forces his tongue into your mouth. He explores every inch of it. As he's doing this you start taking off his armor and clothes. Then you run your hands up and down his torso, causing him to moan.

Finally he lifts you up and gently lays on the ground. Right as he does this he starts kissing down your neck making his way to your chest. When he arrives he starts to lick your breasts and nips at them a little. You can't help, but let out a series of moans. Just as Jiang Wei was going to rip off your undies I fling open the door. "Ok, your time is up!...Oh." *turns around* "um, just get dressed ok." I say then I quickly walk off.

You hear Xiahou Ba in the distance "Oh, what happened?" "Um, well...ask for yourself when they come out." I shout back. Jiang Wei quickly puts on his armor and hand you his robe. "Here, sorry about ripping your clothes." he says while blushing. "I-It's fine." you say as put on his robe. Before you walk out he grabs your hand "Um, _...you want to...No. I mean do you-...urgh." he says in a flustered. You just kiss him and say while smiling "Yes. I'll be yours." He smiles and leads you out of the closet, hand in hand.


End file.
